My Fan-Fictions
I Have many Fan Fiction Ideas!! So I Decided to Pair them in Seasons,I Have Already made Season 1 and Season 2 And Season 3, And Season 4 and 5 And! 6 so now I will begin to work on Season 7 Season 1 Season 1 Consists of 10 Fics 0. The Fireball Adventure:Fireball wins a free sail with the New Modern Ocean Liner MS Paramella while celebrating New Year's Eve. Fireball meets his love interest Aguilera and Gumball also meets his. Darwin is feelin' left out. While celebrating, the ship gets hit by a gigantic tidal wave. Luckily, all the passengers, crew and captains get out of the ship safe expect Fireball, Aguilera, MeeMee, Gumball, Darwin, Penny and Anais. Can Fireball save all his friends or will they all drown? 1.Happy Birthday Gumball: It's Gumball's 13th birthday so Fireball tries to give him the best day of his life! 2.Camp Chaos: Gumball, Darwin, Aguilera, MeeMee, and Fireball go camping 3.Moving Families: After finding out that Fireball is the smartest son, Principal Brown wants him to live with the Clarksons for a week but soon Fireball finds out they are trying to kill him and his family 4.The Amazing World of Iceball: This is a Genderswapped Episode 6.Party Hardy: Fireball and MeeMee holds an Intimate Get Together with their friends but soon when Gumball invites more it becomes a party, can Fireball and MeeMee stop the party before his parents and AiAi comes home? Meanwhile, The Robber is intending to get rid of the condominiums blocking his view from the local drive-in. NOTE: The Episode's Plot will be similar to the Phineas and Ferb Episode Candace gets Busted. 7.Stupid Cupid Love: Gumball and Fireball's cousin comes for a visit, Aguilera feels attracted to him and begins to fall in love with him! 8.Voodoo Doll: Aguilera Finds a Voodoo Doll of Rachel! 9.Evil Cousin: Aguilera's Evil Cousin is in town! 10.Jealoussy: When Aguilera sees Fireball talkin' with another girl, she goes ballistic Season 2 11.Stalkin' Banana: Banana Joe keeps tryin' to win Aguilera's heart and that makes her crazy! 12.Darwin Runs away: Darwin runs away from home because Aguilera rejected him from bein' her date to the School Ball, Gumball and Fireball try to find Darwin. Soon Aguilera realizes that its all is her fault! 13.Her Parents: Fireball has to Meet Aguilera's Parents NOTE: The episode's plot will be simialar to the Adventure Time's episode of the same name. 14.Hide in the Closet: Gumball, Darwin and Fireball sneak down in Aguilera's Secret Underground Room, But soon Aguilera arrives so they have to hide in her closet until she leaves 15.Fireball and the Temple of BOOM!: Fireball, Gumball, Aguilera, MeeMee and Penny get lost in the Temple of BOOM! 16.Ocean Sadness: After Darwin finds out he isn't a real part of the family, he runs back to the sea to find his real family 19.Barberque Time: It's time for the Annual Elmore Barberque Party! 20.Late Summer Party: Aguilera has Invited Gumball, MeeMee, Darwin and Fireball to her Late Summer Traditional Celebration 21.Mean Masami: Masami steals Anais's doll so Gumball, Darwin and Fireball have to sneak into her house to get it back. NOTE: The plot's episode will be similar to another Gumball episode: The Quest 22.The Prom: The Yearly School Ball is celebrating soon and Penny really wants to invite Gumball, so Aguilera helps dressing her up. Note: While Aguilera will teach Penny to dance, she sings Dancing Queen By ABBA 23.What is Missing?: Gumball can't find his clothes after he took a bath in the school bathroom and he thinks someone has stoled it, so he says to Fireball that someone stole his clothes and Fireball tries to find it. NOTE: The episode's name will be similar to an Adventure Time episode: What was Missing?. 24.Gumball be Gone: Fireball figures out a spell that makes Gumball disappear, and that makes the Watterson family upset at Fireball, so he has to find his friend 25. Paranormal Radioactivity: Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball find themselves in a radio active town named Radio Town 26.The Mom: Aguilera has to be the Watterson family's mom while Nicole is on vacation when Granny Jojo Arrives 27.Ice Queen: Things gets crazy when Aguilera has brought a mysterious golden Crown in School and Later on Rachel steals the Crown and she Turns into a Cold Minded Evil Ice queen! 28.Underneath my skin there's an Eagle: On the Way Home Anais gets Kidnapped by a Eagle! So Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee, and Fireball Has to save her 29..Treasure Map: Aguilera Finds a Map to a Tresaure! And takes Penny, MeeMee, Gumball, Darwin and Fireball out on a Big Adventure NOTE: There will be Many Adventure time References in this Episode 30 Mistletoe: Its Christmas in Elmore and Everybody wants Something!, But Gumball Only wants a Kiss from Penny NOTE: The Song I wrote 12 days of Christmas will be Featured in this Episode 31. End of the Year: Its New year so Aguilera Invites everybody over to a New year Party But Soon Fireball gets a Letter from a Secret Belover so he tries to find out who sent it to Him 32.The Future is Bright: Because of a Microwave Effect, Fireball, MeeMee, and Gumball Gets Sucked into the Year 2035! Season 3 Season 3 Consists of 14 Fics 33.Revenge Against: Cheryl returns to Elmore to Get Revenge over Aguilera! 34.Wiz-Art: Aguilera Goes to the Wizard of Oz on the Way she meets Fireball (Scarecrow) And Bobert (Tin Guy) and Gumball (Lion) and MeeMee (The Good Witch) and has to fights Crypto (The Wicked Witch) 35.The Past: Because Gumball Can't find out how to Use the Microwave!, Fireball, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, MeeMee, and Aguilera Gets Sended Back in The Past!, But things Gets Worse! When! Young Richard Gets a Crush on Aguilera! And Young Penny's Father gets a Crush on Penny! 36. Life Note: On The Way Home Fireball finds a Book Named Life Note That can Bring people back to life!, But thing goes bad when the people that Comes alive is Zombies! 37 The Video: Aguilera Finds a Embarrasing Video of Penny on The Internet 38.Mission Maybe Impossible: Gumball and Fireball Misses the School Bus so they have to Find Another way to the School 39. The Heartland: One Day Penny Comes with the Breakin news Bout her Family is movin back to The Heartland, Penny really wants to Stay in Elmore, So Aguilera, MeeMee and Penny have to convince Penny's Family to stay in Elmore 40.Forgettin it: In The Recess Gumball comes with an Accident to slam his head into the Wall And Forgets Everything! So its up to Fireball and Darwin to make him Remember his Life Again. 41.Selling out: Gumball Comes with an Accident to Sell Fireball's Mac Computer, Later he Tells him it and says that he Sold Himself to the Clarksons to get the Money NOTE: This Will be the First Fic where the Clarksons Appears. 42.Summer Shine: Aguilera, MeeMee, Penny, Molly, Teri and Carmen Goes for Summer Vacation In Aguilera's Awesome Summer House but then, Crypto crash the summer vacation while drunk. 43.Sport is my Lord: The Annual Elmore Junior High Sportsfest is held and Everybody tries Everything to Win an Sports Award 44.10 Things you have to do Before you die: After finding out that a Goldfish Dies with the age of 10 Darwin tries to Fullfill his Bucketlist NOTE: This will be my Version of The Bucketlist Also this is the Last Season 3 Episode Season 4 Season 4 Consists of 21 Fan Fics 45.The Stolen Diarries: In The Class Time Banana Joe steals Aguilera's Diary 46.Haunted: Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Nicole and Aguilera Visits Aguilera's Great Grandmother's Old House, But later they all find out its Haunted! 47.Spicy Love: Penny has Taken Mr.Cuddles In School Today But in the Hallway Penny Stumbles and Loses the Box where Mr Cuddles is in, Then he Crawls over to Gumball and MeeMee who is Completely Terrified for him So he Stomb Him To Death And Penny Sees and Swears Never to Forgive Him Again 48. Dimension: Fireball Makes a Portal that Sends Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball And Darwin Into other cartoon shows! 49.Dimension Part 2: Fireball, MeeMee, Gumball and Darwin Find themselves in an Alternate dimension where Cheryl rules 50. My Fish!: Aguilera is begin to get sick of Masami always Claiming Darwin for being her Boyfriend, So she does something with it 51. Up and Down: The Class goes for a Fieldtrip! But things goes Bad when Gumball and MeeMee Finds a Air Balloon and Flies away in it NOTE: Aguilera's Little Sister will make her First Appearance in this Fan Fic 52. Review it: Gumball and MeeMee makes an Awful Performance to their Show and Fireball has to Review because he is an Journalistic Club, Shall he Hurt his Brothers and MeeMee Feeling with Writing an Negative Review or Let down his Journalistic Club By Giving it a Good Review? 53. Losing it: Taylor and Baby (MeeMee's son) Tries to Attend Elmore Junior High in a Week. 54.Vote for me!: Gumball, MeeMee and Fireball is Running for Student Council President Status, And they Both uses Evil and Crude ways to get more Votes, which makes the Brothers and MeeMee Hate each other 55. Lost in the land Part 1: Gumball and Darwin tries to Fly around the World while Fireball and MeeMee tries to Bust em' 56. Lost in the land Part 2 Lost in the Forest: Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball and Darwin gets lost in another forest 57.Lost in the land Part 3 Fieldtrip: The Boys and MeeMee enters Aguilera and Penny 58.Lost in the land Part 4 Following the River: After Bobert came, The Gang follows a River to avoid going in Circles and Landing in the road. 59.Lost in the land Part 5 Hitchy Hicking: After they find out they at Canada, They had to hike out throught mountains to get home. 60. The Monster of Roz: Gumball, Darwin, Fireball, Aguilera and Penny gets Transported into a Big Labyrinth Called Roz 61. End of it: It's soon Masami's Birthday and she wants an Very Expensive Birthday Present from every Classmate in Her class Or else she will tell her dad to Fire their Parents, And Aguilera will start an Revoulution 62. Twice Bad: A Woman who Studies The differences Between Brothers Joins the Family 63. Freeze: Gumball and Fireball Gets accidently Locked in the Freezer Storage behind the Cafeteria 64. Bummer School: Fireball, AiAi, Gumball And Darwin is sended on Summer school 65. Save the Whale: The Wattersons finds a Stranded Whale on the Beach and Attempts to get it back to the Sea 66.Love Sucks: Fireball and Darwin Tries to set up an Heartbroked Gumball By Finding him an New Love Interest NOTE: Skylar Peterson will make a Guest Appearance in this Fic NOTE: Last Episode in Season 4 Season 5 Season 5 Consists of 10 Fan Fics 67.In Trouble: Fireball is in a Dilemma at Bobert's house, the Same date it's his Parents Anniversary, and it's also Aguilera's Birthday. NOTE: This episode will be sequel to Spongebob Squarepants episode: "Overbooked" 68. Attack of the Fishs. A Big swarm of Goldfish with legs like Darwin arrives to Elmore and destroys everything! 69. Suburban Karate Dummy: Fireball tries to Find a Sport for Gumball and it ends up Being Karate 70.Be our Houseguest: Bobert moves into to the Wattersons life to steal Gumball's life and tears the family Apart and it's making Gumball angry. 71. Room Raiders: There's an Empty room in the Wattersons house, And Fireball Prefers his Own Room, While Gumball and Darwin wants an Game room 72. In The Dark Cave: Gumball, MeeMee, Fireball, Darwin, Penny And Aguilera Gets lost down in an Old Mineshaft 73. Ticket Talk: Aguilera has 2 Tickets for an Awesome Galla Party and All of her Friends Really to Go with her 74: Carrie's Story: Carrie tells everyone About her Backstory 75: Game Gag: Gumball, Darwin, MeeMee, AiAi, and Fireball gets Sucked into a Game Called Puramon NOTE: Puramon is a Parody on Pokemon 76. Black wand: A Mysterious man called Black wand visits Elmore and Makes total Chaos in the Town with his Black Magic. And Fireball, Gumball, Aguilera, MeeMee, Bobert and Darwin is the only people who can stop him NOTE: Season Finale NOTE 2: Black wand's name is a Pun on Black Swan A Horror Movie NOTE 3: This will take place during The Robot. Season 6 Season 6 Consists of 18 Fan Fics 77. Horror: After have watched a Horror Movie called Cherry Gumball and MeeMee gets Emotionally Scared NOTE: Cherry is a Spoof of the Famous Horror Movie Carrie 78. Parents in the House: It's Parents night in Elmore Junior High And Fireball Is Worried About Aguilera Meeting Nicole and Bobert is Worried About Gumball meeting his mom. 79. Spy's Eye: Gumball Thinks that the Person who has Moved into the House On the other side of the Street Is a Spy, So Gumball Investigates in it 80.Everbody's friend: A female Transfer Student from Japan visits Elmore Junior High and Becomes every Girl in the School's Including Penny, MeeMee, Carmen, Teri and Molly, so Aguilera tries to win her Friends Back again 81. Where did she go?: Gumball, Fireball and Darwin loses Anais in the mall 82.The Chalk: Gumball finds a Magical Chalk that can make everything alive when its drawn 83. My Fair Actor: When Fireball Participates in a Commercial for La Tony's Pizzaria with the Qoute I Love it He Becomes Famous in Elmore, While Gumball Teaches Alan how to become Cool and While MeeMee dates Bobert. 84. Nobody Cares: Gumball and Fireball Participates in a Quiz Show Called Knowing your Brother But it soon turns out that the Brothers Don't know anything about Each other 85: FG VS The Football Team: Gumball and Fireball is sick of the Football team always Bullying them, And Aguilera tells them some Secrets about a Football Team 86. Toy's Choice: Gumball gets addicted to a Mysterical Toy called Happy Boy, And Fireball tries to find what is wrong with the Toy. And finds its Possessed! 87. Vacation Violence: When The Watterson's and The Monkeys takes on Vacation to Hawaii Some native Hawaiian's Compete Gumball to Participate in a Surfing Contest with them, But Gumball ends up extremely Injured And Fireball tries to take Revenge by leting Bobert steal Gumball's life. NOTE: This is similar to the episode The Robot. 88.Cupcakes: Gumball, MeeMee, AiAi and Fireball has to bake Cupcakes to the Elmore Junior high Cooking contest, But it ends up being a Mutated Cupcake Monster! 89.Caking Baking: Fireball has baked a Cake and won't let Gumball get a bite, So Gumball tries everything to get a Bite of the cake 90. The Secret Master: Gumball and Darwin finds out that Fireball is Proof at Skating 91. We came for you: Darwin's Parents comes to get him back, But later, Gumball, Fireball, And Aguilera finds out the Parents are Fakers! NOTE: SEASON FINALE Season 7 Season 7 Consists of 25 Fan Fics 92: Mission Audition: There's Auditions to the School Musical Junior high Musical And everyone tries to get a Role in the School musical! 93: Mom Maniac: When Nicole takes on Vacation a Substitute mother moves in, but they all find out she is Perverted a Bad mom and Mental Crazy 94: Breaking the Mirror: Gumball Accidently breaks a Mirror and that means Seven years of Bad luck 96. A New Watterson: The Wattersons visits Nicole's pregnant sister to see her baby get born 97. Ain't selling itself: Because Elmore Junior High is right now low on Money, all the Students at the school has to sell Muffins to get Money to the school, But in desperation Fireball accidently sells himself to an Old Creepy woman! 98. Viva la Vida: Principal Brown Threatens Fireball with Editing all his A's to F's if he Dosen't Learn Gumball and Darwin to Stop making so much Damage on the School because of Bobert. 99. Family Secret: Fireball, Gumball and Darwin sneaks into Masami's House and discover her Family's Backstory 100.Behind the Mask: Cheryl creates a Alter-Ego Named Celeste Mckay To Trick everybody that she is a New Student and Unfortunetaly she becomes extremely Popular, But Aguilera and MeeMee is suspecious about the New Girl 101. No Respect: Gumball and Fireball feels Completely Unrespected (Mostly Fireball) In Both Public and school, So they try to do something with it 102. The Friend Part 1: A White Rabbit named Robert who's a New Student in Miss Simian's Class Becomes Gumball's Soul Mate. And Darwin Really feels left out 103.The Friend Part 2: TBA 104. The Friend Part 3: TBA 105. Model World: The famous Magazine editor and photographer Anne Wonton (Based on Anna Wintour) Visits Elmore she becomes interested in Fireball, MeeMee and Darwin and wants to work with them in an Model Career, she signs a Contract with them And Fireball, MeeMee and Darwin moves away from Elmore. And that makes Gumball feel deeply Depressed and Lonely and that he and Bobert has to get them back. 106. Dork Robots: After The Robot, Bobert feel very unpopular and Gumball, Darwin, and Fireball needs to help him. 107. Dimension Part 3: Gumball, Darwin, Fireball and MeeMee has to save everyone from Cheryl with the help from the Alternate team and the Cartoons! But, the problem is, Bobert is taken control from Cheryl. So, they have to save him and join them! 108. Who the Smartest One?: The Smartest Test is coming up at school, and Fireball, Anais, and Bobert trying their best to pass the test. Category:Episode Guides Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii